Support structures, such as those used to support a large number of solar panels, typically include several components that are secured to each other via conventional hardware connections (e.g., bolts, nuts, washers, etc.). One drawback with such support structures is that the hardware connection mechanisms used to hold various components of the structure together do not readily allow for thermal expansion or contraction of the support structures or the devices supported by the support structures. As a result, the support structures may fail or cause other problems when thermal expansion/contraction occurs.
In addition, conventional hardware connection mechanisms used to secure components of the support structure to other components usually require specialized tools, such as a torque wrench, to measure the proper torque setting to achieve the proper clamping force for the particular type of structure. Using such tools is often time consuming with respect to erecting the support structure.